many heroes
by Faolan 117
Summary: a combo between teen titans and the avengers along with an OC,that is a humanoid otter has come into the fray and is captured by SHEILD and she is turned into a new hero.thing will never be the same.


'Today is very plesent', thought a young otter as she floated on her back. This is a normal day is like many others she has had and she likes this kind of things, floating on water in the quiet sunlight without a care in the world. But her thoughts are interrupted as a large pillar of water blew out of the water. The otter covers her head and reacts by going into her home. The sounds of fighting didn't stop,she felt trapped as the sounds of fighting continues. it stops after a long what seemed like a long time,she looks outside there was a lot of craters. But it didn't matter to her she had nothing to worry she goes into the water once more and hunted for her meal as if nothing happened.

A few days later she was playing with a piece of bark she found. She then decides to head to the shore. She drys herself off and she shifts. After a minute she turns into a humanoid otter, her favorite form, she looks around and grabs something from an old hollowed tree,a plastic box. She sits down on a log and opens it,inside are a lot of 'treasures' she and her brothers and sisters have found and that were given to her by her parents. She pulls out a buck knife and looks it over. After a while she put it back and pulls out a small box,inside is a ring she remembers what her sister told her that it's a proposal ring.

Another little treasure is a small pistol a 'seven five'. She looks at it and does not switch its lever which is on safe she feels a bit scared to have this around but she knows this is for safety reasons. She puts it back and picks up a picture of her brother in human form she continues at this for over a minute. She puts it down and said,"brother how much I miss you."

But she is an Otter shiftier and she questions human customs but as she says that is how it is. Finlay her most prized treasures of all her brother's medals and dog tags. He was a 'marine' as told by her sister, but she doesn't fully understand why some humans fight and die for some ignorant reason. She can't really fully understand humans and she is not willing to look it more. She puts on her brothers tags and nodded into a nap.

Half an hour later

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?",someone yelled

She looks jolts awake and goes into the river along with her box. She goes into her larger den that is ferther away from her the tree she sits there quietly.

Meanwhile else where-

"Derector fury we got something.",said a man as he turned to fury. Derector fury turns to the man and asked,"what is it?"

"Its a 911 call along the hutson someone reported a strang creature. Supositly it was humanoid otter,sir"he said

"Mmmm...let's take a look I am not takeing a risk."said fury

The whole carer turns to that direction. "We got something people alpha team deploy and scout what's going on.",said fury on the PA

A black hawk deploys and goes to the location.

Back to the otter-

The otter has been in the den for an hour playing with a rubber ball that was in the box. sudenly there was a sound, a moment later there was a muffled sound of talking. Sudenly a fist punches through the roof of her den she reacts by going back into the water with the box. She pops her head above the water and there are four armed people on shore. Without warning they open fire,she dives, she avoids the bullets are they stop when they hit the surface of the a 6 seconds it over she peeks her head above the water and saw that they are reloading. Imposing on this she swims to the other side and runs away and is safe for now.

at the helicarier

"Derecter fury we found it."said a man over the radio

"Was it as reported?"asked fury

"Alfermitive sir"said the man

"Do you have it wearabouts?"asked fury

"negative sir"said the man

"Get back here I shall call the avengers."said fury as he turns to his left to a woman"call the avengers"he told her

Back with otter-

After running she has ended up in a meadow she goes into the middle and feels around for something she grabs a handle she pulls. With a sigh she feels against the wall she for the light switch that is on the right side. The room lights up to a small 75wat lightbulb that dangles on the ceiling. She walks into the small room in the corner is a stack of rifles and shotguns that are left from her siblings. she walks to the table and put the box on it. She walks to the bunks and layed down.

She remembers when her brother and sister was sill around with her playing in this bunker. She sighs and begins to throw a ball that was on the bed up and down it went. Little did she know iron man was flying above using thermal vision he sees thermal signature on the visor. Captain america was standing next to the door.

Within the bunker she continues to play with the rubber ball. suddenly the door opened a man comes as soon as he is down sees her. She stops tossing the ball it bounces off her head and rolls towards the doesn't move they stair eye to eye for a moment then the "now uh...miss turn your self in and...",the man was saying but she cut him off,"for what crime may I ask."

"I was told by shield that you are a threat to the US so surrender or do we end this quietly."said the man

"To whom may I ask I am surrendering to?",said the otter

"Captain america,young lady"said captain america

"Ok,as long as you promise to my circumstances."

"And they are?"

"I keep my box of treasures and you promise that you nothing will happen,remember don't make a promise unless you know you can keep it. "She said

"Ok,but I can not promise anything" said captain america

"So far you have gained my trust you ant lying to me, also you passed my test, you didn't promise. So I will come with you.",she said

"Hellicarier send a helicopter for pickup.",said captain america


End file.
